My New Life
Chapter Two: My New Life The events of last night played through my head; from being hunted to my mother being killed, to finding more werewolves to watching an Alpha burst into flames. Then finally the new Alpha offering for me to stay in his home while I recovered from the fight. ''“My name‘s Derek.” ''he said to me. Derek seemed like an okay guy, for an Alpha in his early to mid twenties. Another point, he did look kinda cute, no hot, even though that could have been the haze from the Wolfsbane. Or maybe it was all a dream and I’m going to wake up in my own room and everything will be normal again. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I wasn’t dreaming. I could see my reflection in a window pane and the sun was shining through the glass. “Damn.” I sighed. The room I was in was black, like burned wood. Sliding out from under the sheets I looked at my shirt and saw how torn up it really was. Sighing I took it off and wrapped up in the bed sheets looking for something to wear when I spotted a black, leather jacket hung over the bed post. “Leather. Sweet.” I slid on the jacket and zipped it up. It was a little big but I expected it to be, since Derek was sorta ripped from what I could tell. Suddenly I heard a familiar song from an all to familiar band I knew. “Derek?” I exited the bedroom and went to the top of the staircase and listened. Slowly I descended the staircase, trying not to make a sound. Peeking around the corner I saw Derek by a window. He was doing sit-ups, shirtless. Every time he went up, I caught a glimpse of his tattoo, which was three interlocking spirals on his upper back, between his shoulder blades. The veins in his upper biceps were throbbing, and streams of sweat ran from his forehead and his six-pack abs. “Wow, apparently I wasn‘t dreaming. Or making him up.” I whispered to myself. “Calla?” Derek asked. “Shit.” I muttered. “I could hear your heartbeat.” Derek said. “Get in here.” Like I had a choice. I gathered up myself and walked down the rest of the staircase. “Morning.” Derek jumped up and smirked at me. “How are ya feeling?” “Better.” I replied. “Just a little sore.” “Well you looked like hell the other night.” Derek looked me over. “That could’ve been the Wolfsbane.” I told him, smirking myself. Derek rolled his eyes, “Whatever it was, you look way better than last night.” “Except for the fact that my shirt is ruined.” I showed him the ruined shirt, which had puncture holes, massive blood stains, and four gashes across the middle. Before Derek could say something else, I heard my cell phone go off. My silver cell was on what seemed to be a large coffee table. The ring tone was ‘Us Against The World’ by Play, which was the ring tone I set for best friend, Brittney. “How many times has that gone off?” I asked, reaching for my cell. “A few times.” Derek answered. I glared at him before answering my phone. “Hey Britt.” “Finally.” Brittney sighed on the other end. “I‘ve been trying to get a hold of you.” “Sorry, I just woke up.” I apologized while glaring at Derek, who just smirked back at me. “Well we just arrived in Beacon Hills and are on the way to the new house.” Brittney told me. “Okay just text me the address and I’ll be right over.” I told her. “You need a ride?” Britt asked. “No, I‘ll be fine.” I answered. “See you in a bit.” “Later girl.” Brittney said and she hung up. I ended the call and turned to Derek. “You could’ve woken me up.” “Considering how bad your wounds were, you needed your rest.” Derek said, walking closer to me. Close up I could see that his eyes were green. “I take it this place has no running water.” I said, trying to do something to distract Derek from the hummingbird in my chest. “Sorry no.” Derek smirked, which was really sexy. He walked over to a freezer and pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to me. “Thanks.” I unscrewed the cap and drained half the bottle in a minute. “Take the jacket off.” Derek said. “What?” I asked, not bothering to hide the shock in my voice. Derek smirked, “Let me see the scars on your back.” I nodded and carefully unzipped the jacket, turning around and covering my chest with the jacket. I felt Derek’s warm hand caress my shoulder, when I flinched he pulled away. “You‘re shoulder’s bruised a bit but that should heal in a day or two.” I smiled and put the jacket back on, zipping it up before turning back around. “Thanks for all your help Derek.” “Us werewolves need to stick together.” Derek said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I leaned in a little bit, even though he was just working out, he smelled pretty awesome. “You‘re right about that.” We sat down on the staircase. “So why is your relationship with your dad complicated?” Derek asked. “Will you promise not to kill me if I told you?” I asked him. Derek nodded. “My dad comes from a family of Hunters.” I looked down and twiddled my thumbs. “And your mom?” Derek prided. “I get my werewolf bloodline from my mother.” I answered. “Weird family then.” Derek looked at me. “You have no idea.” I looked at him, and was mesmerized by his green eyes. My phone going off brought me back to reality. It was a text from Brittney. “‘5328 Westside Avenue.’” I read. Derek put his hand on my leg as he stood up. “I’ll give you a ride.” he looked down at me. “And a shirt. I think I still have some of my sister’s clothes somewhere upstairs.” “You don‘t have to.” I said. “It‘s okay, give me a few minutes and I‘ll take you over there.” Derek was already up on the second floor before I could say anything else. I texted Brittney back, ‘Be there in a few. Getting a ride from another ww.’ A minute later, she texted back, ‘Awesome. See u soon.’ Derek came down wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He tossed me a white tank top that had an image of a dream catcher and a wolf head on it. “You‘re sister has good taste.” I said. “She did, everyone told her that.” Derek walked back down the staircase and waited by the front door. I went into another room and changed. I found a busted mirror and looked at myself, fixing my hair and the jacket. “Ready Calla?” Derek asked as I walked back out. “Let‘s get going.” I answered. Derek opened the door and let me out first. When he showed me his car, I was so jealous. “This is your car?” I asked. It was a black Chevrolet Camaro. “Yeah.” Derek opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He closed it for me as well. Derek slid into the driver’s side and started the car. He sped down the mountain trail and turned off onto the road. “So what grade are you in?” Derek asked me. “12th.” I answered. “It sucks I have to transfer during my senior year.” Derek nodded in agreement. “Beacon Hills isn‘t that bad.” “Who was the other werewolf that was with you?” I asked. “The teenager.” “His name is Scott. Scott McCall.” he answered. “Scott. Okay just wanted to know. Is he part of your pack?” “Not really, but he‘ll soon realize that if he wants to survive, he should join.” I nodded as Derek turned onto Westside Avenue. “What was the house number?” Derek asked. I dug out my phone and found the text, “5328.” I looked up and saw the moving van and Brittney’s parents bringing in their stuff. Derek pulled up by the curb and parked the car. I turned to him and smiled. “Thanks for the ride.” “Hey Calla.” Derek grabbed my wrist. “Yeah?” I asked, looking at him. Derek let go of my wrist and looked at me. “If you ever want a tour around Beacon Hills, give me a call.” “If I had your number.” I dug out my phone and handed it to him. Derek handed me his cell and I put my number in. “I’ll give you a call.” I replied, handing him his phone back. “Or I‘ll see ya around.” Derek smirked, “I‘ll be around.” I opened the door and stepped out. “Thanks again for the ride, and the clothes.” “Anytime.” Derek started the car. I closed the passenger door and watched Derek’s Camaro drive off. “And who was that?” Brittney asked from behind me. “Possibly the hottest guy I have ever seen in my eighteen years of life.” I answered. Brittney rolled her eyes and smiled. “Glad you‘re okay Cal, I was worried.” I hugged Brittney and smiled. “Good to see you too.” “I have all your things in the trunk of my car.” Brittney walked over to her powder-blue Honda and popped the trunk. She pulled out my black suitcase and matching duffle bags. “Thanks girl.” I said, slinging my duffels over my shoulder and grabbing the handle of my suitcase. I said hello to Brittney’s parents and walked inside their new house. It was spacious and perfect. “Your room is the one at the end of the hallway.” Brittney told me. “Thanks.” I said, walking into my ‘new room’. The room was the perfect size for me. It already had a bed and a dresser. The bathroom was across the hall and I can tell Brittney was already unpacking all of her makeup. There was a mirror on the back of the bedroom door. “Nice.” I said, setting my stuff down. I laid back on the bed and sighed. A few minutes later, Mrs. Evans, aka Diane, knocked on the door. “We‘re ordering Chinese for dinner Calla.” she said. “Sounds good to me mom.” I replied. I looked at Brittney’s parents like a second set for me. I’ve always called them mom and dad. And until the rest of my family arrives, I’ll have to. I only unpacked what I needed for the time being and decided to finish the next day. I made the bed and set up my alarm clock and my pictures. I set a picture of me and my mom right next to the alarm clock, just so I can see it every time I lay down. Chinese takeout was a good dinner and after that we all went to bed. Tomorrow was when we were going to finish unpacking and get everything settled down for school on Monday. Being a teenage girl who just left her home was hard. Being a teenage werewolf is even harder. This is my story of how being a teenage she-wolf is tough, especially in a new surrounding and when I have Hunters on my ass. I only know one person, and he seems like a good leader. I could sure use all the friends I can get, and Derek seems like a good start. Maybe joining his pack would be a good move on my part. To Be Continued... :::::::::::::::::::: Chapter3: Omega Category:Fanfiction